wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
ForestWings
FORESTWINGS BELONG TO THATTOAST. THEY ARE AN UNUSABLE TRIBE. ASK THATTOAST ON HER MESSAGE WALL FOR HYBRIDS, ROYALTY, OR ANIMUS Location: In the forests between the MudWings, SwiftWings, and LeafWings Queen (Canon Timeline): Queen Panther Queen(Modern-Futuristic Pyrrhia): Queen Foxpelt Allies: MudWings, AviWings, SwiftWings, RainWings Appearance ForestWings are small dragons. They are arguably the smallest tribe. They are covered in a soft fur rather than scales. They have animal-like pads on the bottom of their feet. Having no scales obviously opens them up for many injuries any other dragon wouldn't get, such as being scratched by sharp twigs or stepping on a sharp rock. Their fur color could be virtually anything, but is usually colored green, brown, or occasionally patterned like a forest animal. They have small ears, and curved claws for gripping trees that they climb. Royalty Royalty are distinguished by their violet/indigo eyes. Normal ForestWings do not have this trait, nor do dragons married into royalty. Animus Animus ForestWings always have green patterns in their fur, varying from dragon to dragon. They also are the only ForestWings to have red eyes. Animus blood runs primarily in the royal family, but it is not uncommon for a non-royal to be an animus. Hybrids Hybrids have a 50/50 chance of inheriting fur or scales, as they are equally dominant genes. They still cannot have violet eyes, but the animus hybrids rarely have the distinguishing green markings. Abilities All ForestWings have a blue-green "magical death spit", spit in a literal way. They spit out the venom, which leaves burn-like marks wherever it touches. It is not fatal unless it gets into an open wound in high quantities. It is harmless if swallowed or touches the eyes, and only causes mild irritation. They are swift on the ground, able to maneuver through tight spaces. They can squash themselves into small areas, much like a cat. They have a NightWing-like bacteria in their bite that causes infection. However, this is easily treatable withe simple medications. Royalty have no unique powers. Hybrids Hybrids do not inherit the infectious bite trait, but have a high chance of inheriting the "death spit" trait. They cannot have the "death spit" and fire. Culture ForestWings have shrines to all the major Kami. The majority of the population worships Tengoku and Jikan more than the other Kami, as they are believed to be the most powerful. Diet The ForestWing tribe resides in the deep woods, so they usually dine on common forest animals, deer bring the most common. They are omnivores, so fruit is also a major part of their diet. Occasionally, they will venture to the coast amd catch some seafood, but not very often. Festivals Celebration of Light: Held once every New Year, this celebrates the turning of time. This celebration is centered around Jikan. Celebration of Heavens: This celebrates the lives of all who have passed. Death is actually celebrated (in a way) by ForestWings, as their loved ones have moved on to a better place. They still mourn their losses, but they celebrate their ancestors on this day. It is centered around Tengoku. Queen's Day: This is the celebration of the day Queen Forest first ruled the tribe. Major Cities Similarly to AviWings, ForestWings have many of their homes in trees, although much of it is on the ground. Exodus City Exodus City is named after the time when the ForestWings left their original home and arrived at Pyrrhia. It is the capital of the kingdom and has the High Palace at the center, the tallest tree growing up the center of the palace. Violetheart This is a city by the ocean, named after the second queen, allowing trade with SeaWings. The Courthouse is here. Leafclaw Named after the very first animus, this is a major intertribal trade area. Hybrids of every kind make up a significant portion of the population here. Tribe Relationships MudWings: They have a strong alliance with the Mud Kingdom. SandWings: They do not talk with SandWings much, as the desert is way too hot for their survival. IceWings: They do not see IceWings often, and dislike their egos and ranking system. NightWings: They have a shaky relationship, but they are somewhat allies now. SkyWings: They dislike their grumpiness, but they trade many goods with each other SeaWings: They do not have much contact. They trade few goods. RainWings: They have a strong relationship and trade the most. SwiftWings: They think their telekinesis is cool. They have a healthy relationship. AviWings: They have extremely similar cultures and are very close. DeathWings: They do not trust the DeathWings and avoid them. FlameWings: They do not have much contact. TempestWings: They like the TempestWings, but have no formal alliance yet. LeafWings: They do not have any form of alliance yet TrickWings: They do not come in contact often and have a somewhat shaky alliance. DriftWings: They have a forming alliance.